


nothing can keep me (keep me from you)

by servicetopthor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sharing a Bed, times three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “Alright, listen up, idiots. Let’s run through the basics again.” Rocket said once they were stationed. He climbed up on Thor’s shoulder to address the crew. “This club we’re going to, they don’t like outsiders. So make yourselves a little less loud and obnoxious. The guy we’re looking for is an ex-Kree general, so blue and scary-lookin’. Also, they only allow couples, so pair up.”Or: Rocket and Thor spend a few days pretending they're more than friends on Contraxia.





	nothing can keep me (keep me from you)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, fake relationships! What a trope that I'm so glad was on my bingo card.
> 
> Yeah, so rocket/thor... I don't know. Apparently I have to write a fic for every single thor ship imaginable.

Rocket was no stranger to Contraxia. The cold, mostly barren planet was home to all sorts of devious folks he had often associated with in the past. This time, he wasn’t there to make any stupid bets or get his rocks off while drunk. It was a job, one that Nebula promised would pay enough units that they’d all be rich for a few months. Money was spent quite easily these days, especially with Thor sending off half of it to New Asgard. Not that any of them objected, even Quill.

“Alright, listen up, idiots. Let’s run through the basics again.” Rocket said once they were stationed. He climbed up on Thor’s shoulder to address the crew. “This club we’re going to, they don’t like outsiders. So make yourselves a little less loud and obnoxious. The guy we’re looking for is an ex-Kree general, so blue and scary-lookin’. Also, they only allow couples, so pair up.”

Quill’s eyes widened. “What? You didn’t say that earlier!”

“Oh, I didn’t?” Rocket questioned with sarcastic concern. “My bad.”

Quill surveyed the Guardians. Rocket could tell he was thinking about Gamora by the sad twinge to his grimace. “Well, I guess I’ll…” he began as he took a step toward Mantis. Nebula snatched the girl’s hand, giving Quill a deathly glare.

Rocket snickered to himself and noticed a small grin form on Thor’s face. 

Quill took a step back, raising his hands in defeat. “Alright, alright. The ladies will stick together, that’s fine. Then I’ll…” Quill’s eyes roamed from Drax to Rocket and finally landing on Thor. “What do ya say, Thunder? Ready to bromance it up?”

“Nuh-uh,” Rocket answered before Thor could. He bared his teeth at Quill, standing defensively on Thor’s shoulder. “He’s mine.”

Quill met his gaze. “I think the King of Asgard can speak for himself, fur ball.”

Thor cleared his throat. “My apologies, Quill, but I’d prefer to pair up with Rabbit.”

Drax’s obnoxious laughter filled the ship. Rocket felt very pleased with the dumb look on Quill’s face. Yes, that was why. It had nothing to do with Thor choosing him. 

Quill sighed as Drax gave him a mighty pat on the back. “It’s alright, Peter. We will be the most convincing lovers, after all. No one could love a thing like Mantis and Thor is far above all of us,” Drax explained casually.

“Oh, this is going to be a fucking mess,” Rocket said, only loud enough for Thor to hear.

“Yes,” Thor agreed before grinning. “But it will be fun.”

\---

Rocket face-planted into the large plush bed in the middle of the room. They all rented a room, as they had learned the guy they were looking for wouldn’t be there for another day or two. They could stay on their ship, but that might raise suspicion, or at least that’s what Nebula said.

So, each pair had a room. Rocket and Thor. Nebula and Mantis. Quill and Drax. Groot was staying back on the ship, in case they needed a quick escape.

“Y’know,” Rocket started, his voice slightly muffled by the soft duvet beneath him. “If every mission we went on involved luxurious stays at places like these, I’d be a lot more happy to take part in them.”

“You didn’t seem to have many objections to this one,” Thor replied. He was soaking in the large bathtub in their room. There were no walls separating the bathroom, which was a bit annoying, but they were only meant for couples. Rocket supposed it made sense.

“Yeah, I don’t have much objection to anythin’ with a few million units as the reward,” Rocket said as he stood. He walked to the pillows, sitting on one while resting his back against the headboard.

Thor scoffed, sinking further down into the warm water. Rocket averted his eyes from the god. He pulled out a Terran device, one that Romanoff had given him after he described the one Quill had. Stark had called it “slightly less archaic” than Quill’s. Rocket frowned upon the thought of both of them. He fiddled with the device, choosing a song at random.

A slow, soft melody began to play. Romantic would be the best word to describe it. Rocket almost laughed. He thought to switch it to a different song, but, hey, if someone happened to walk by they might think he and Thor were—

And that was hilarious.

Rocket’s stomach twisted. Yeah, fucking hilarious.

Thor climbed out of the tub, reaching for a towel to dry himself. He didn’t seem to care about Rocket seeing him naked. Which, to be fair, he had no real reason to. Drax wasn’t lying when he said Thor’s looks were way above any of theirs. Even now, when he still had a few extra pounds on him, he was every bit a golden god.

Rocket noticed how quickly Thor seemed to drop the weight he had put on the past five years. Rocket couldn’t blame the guy, he had nearly dipped into some unhealthy behaviors himself. The only thing that kept him going was the want to get his family back. Thor… well, Thor helped bring everyone back. But his family was truly gone.

Rocket wondered how much it still haunted him, all that pain. He didn’t show it. He was happy and charismatic. Every bit a handsome god who could make any maiden swoon at his deep voice. The notion made Rocket come to a realization. Thor had never mentioned if he had a girl or, hell, a guy. If Rocket was going to pretend to be that for a few days, he figured he’d better find that out.

“You and that Valkyrie chick,” he started, hoping Thor didn’t notice how you stumbled over the words. “Are you two fuckin’?”

Thor grimaced at the language. “No, Brunnhilde prefers the company of women,” he answered as he dressed himself.

“Huh,” Rocket stated. He suspected as much, considering the looks she kept giving Danvers. “Well, is there anyone you are?”

Thor walked over to the bed, settling into it next to Rocket. “No. Jane was my last girlfriend.”

Rocket nodded, frowning at the soul unpleasant meeting he had with her. “Doesn’t mean you aren’t fuckin’ someone.”

Thor laughed. Rocket smiled at the sound. “I suppose not, Rabbit.”

It was already late, so Thor lifted up the blankets and they settled underneath. Luckily, with Rocket’s size, there was plenty of room between them. Rocket internally laughed, imagining Drax and Quill trying to comfortably squeeze on a bed of the same size.

\---

Life on Contraxia was a constant party. People were always drinking, always dancing. The next morning was no different. When Rocket and Thor emerged from their room, they went in search of the criminal they were meant to retrieve. They found their way to the club’s central hub, where everyone was rubbing up against each other and spilling alcohol on the fancy flooring.

They spotted Drax and Quill sat in a booth and looking pointedly awkward. Rocket had to let out a laugh as they approached. “Now, now, lovebirds. No need to look so comfortable,” he quipped as he took a seat next to Drax. Thor slid in next to Quill.

Quill huffed, but Rocket could see a clear embarrassed flush appearing on his face.

“The shared bed treat you two alright?” Rocket asked, grinning from ear to ear. “What’s the matter, Quill? You wanna go lie back in bed with Drax’s strong arms around ya?”

Drax shot Rocket a look. “That’s enough.”

“Huh?” Rocket gaped. Drax never took Quill’s side, especially when it came to harmless teasing. He grumbled a “whatever” in response.

“Have either of you spotted Mak-Guff?” Thor asked, easing the sudden tension at the table.

Quill shook his head, clearly relieved by the change of subject. “No. Neither have Nebula or Mantis.”

“Well, where are they?” Rocket gave Quill a questioning glance.

Quill nodded towards the group of dancing folk, a smirk crawling onto his face. Rocket followed the motion, spotting a bald blue head in the crowd. Nebula and Mantis were dancing together, or trying to at least. It was obvious neither of them really knew what they were supposed to be doing. They moved jerkily to the beat. Rocket smiled at the relaxed look on Nebula’s face.

They had spent five years together. Rocket knew how hard it was for Nebula to relax. She was practically made to be constantly full of rage. Mantis, in all her weirdness, seemed to have a soothing effect on her. Rocket had noticed whenever Mantis was near Nebula, her shoulders eased a bit. It wasn’t a surprise when she snapped at Quill for trying to pair up with Mantis. Rocket had suspected there was something going on between the two women.

Not that Rocket cared. He couldn’t give two fucks about Nebula or Mantis or their mutual happiness.

“A fine idea!” Thor suddenly exclaimed, snapping Rocket out of his thoughts. “Let’s go dance, Rabbit!”

Rocket wanted to brush off the statement, but Thor seemed to have gained an audience. Of course he would. Rocket rolled his eyes. He’d better keep this act up before they got kicked out from any unnecessary suspicion.

Rocket hesitantly jumped down from the chair, following Thor’s slow strides. “I don’t know how I could possibly dance with  _ you.” _

“Well, I didn’t say you had to dance with _ me,” _ Thor replied easily, a jovial grin on his bright face.

“Right,” Rocket stated, feeling stupid. He hated feeling stupid. Ain’t anything he hated more than feeling stupid.

Rocket was not nearly drunk enough to be dancing. In fact, he didn’t have a drop of alcohol in him. So Rocket awkwardly swayed to the music, wary of all the long legs that may, at any moment, decided to stomp on him. Thor didn’t waste any time on embarrassment. He immediately found a, well,  _ groove. _ His style of dancing was similar to Quill’s, but a little less juvenile and a lot more… hot.

Maybe that wasn’t the dancing. Maybe that was just him.

Rocket climbed up Thor to shout in his ears over the music. “I’m not drunk enough for this!”

Thor laughed, the low sound barely hitting Rocket’s ears. He could feel it from where he sat on Thor’s shoulder, rumbling up from his chest. “Then go get drunk!”

Rocket made his way to the bar. It, too, was busy despite the hour of the day. He waved down the bartender, ordering a beer. He didn’t chug it down. It was an excuse to be alone for a few moments, which Rocket desperately needed all of a sudden.

He glanced back over to where Drax and Quill sat. They weren’t talking. Just sitting, like the dumbasses they were. Rocket itched to know what went down last night. Then he looked to Nebula and Mantis who—

Wait, where were they? Rocket couldn’t see them in the crowd. Had they moved—

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Rocket spotted Nebula sitting down in the corner, Mantis draped on her lap. They were sharing quick pecks that could barely be called kisses. Each time their lips touched, Mantis’ antennas glowed brightly, illuminating both of their faces.

Rocket smirked. Nebula was always giving them shit for messin’ around on the job. And there she was smoochin’ it up with a bug girl while they were supposed to be catching a criminal.

Rocket took another swig of beer, a dozen insults coming to his mind.

“I don’t like that look on your face,” Thor said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere to take a seat next to him.

“Look at ‘em,” Rocket sneered. He cupped his hands around his mouth before shouting, “Get a room!” The words got lost in all the noise, never reaching Nebula or Mantis’ ears.

“I think it’s nice,” Thor stated. “They both deserve to be happy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket said with a wave of his hands. “Can’t they be happy  _ after _ we catch this guy?”

“He’s not here yet,” Thor shrugged. “We’ve got plenty of time to kill.”

Rocket grumbled, “I guess.”

“Thor? Thor Odinson?” a woman’s voice said, causing Rocket’s ear to perk up. The two of them turned to see a Krylorian woman approaching them. Her pink skin was bright even in the dim lights.

“Juna?” Thor replied with a greeting smile. “Why, the last time I saw you, you were barely taller than my boots!”

Rocket glanced between the two of them, confused about what was happening.

Thor turned to Rocket, offer an apologetic look. “Rocket, this is Juna. I fought alongside her father many years ago. And Juna, this is Rocket.”

“Your… partner?” Juna said with bewilderment.

“Yes!” Thor confirmed, placing a hand on Rocket’s back. Rocket wanted to squirm away from the contact.

“I didn’t realize you…” 

“Fuck rodents?” Rocket finished, letting his rage show on his sarcastic grin.

Juna’s eyes widened and Thor coughed out an awkward laugh. “Sorry, he’s drunk,” Thor lied. Rocket rolled his eyes, wishing it were the truth.

“I see…” Juna’s eyes displayed thinly veiled discomfort. “It was nice seeing you again, Thor.”

“Aye, you as well,” Thor farewelled. Juna wandered off, drink in hand.

“And here I thought Krylorian’s were freaks in the sheets with all sorts of creatures,” Rocket snickered once the pink bitch was out of ear-shot. When Rocket met Thor’s gaze, the god had an oddly thoughtful expression on his face. “What?”

“She didn’t mean to offend you,” Thor offered. “Asgardian nobles are usually quite picky about their partners.”

“Oh, so no rabbits?” Rocket replied, attempting to wave down the bartender for another drink.

“No non-Asgardians,” Thor divulged. “But I was never one for tradition.”

There’s a glint in Thor’s eyes. Rocket ignored it, focusing on the bartender who was busy tending to another couple. He gave Rocket a glare, motioning  _ one second. _

“So, you mean to tell me most Asgardian kings don’t go hoppin’ around the galaxy with a bunch of former outlaws?” Rocket quipped with a dry, bored tone.

Thor tapped a finger to his chin, pretending to think for a moment before replying, “None that I can remember.” He was grinning again and Rocket had to keep his eyes trained on the bartender  _ finally _ walking to him.

Just as the bartender set Rocket’s drink in front of him, Thor swiped it up.

Rocket gawked at him.

“The alcohol isn’t helping you relax,” Thor explained before chugging the drink down himself in a few short swallows. Rocket tried not to focus on the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Rocket really didn’t like the look in his eye. It was the kind Quill got before he embarrassed himself in front of a chick way out of his league. Before Rocket followed Thor, he left a few units and a small tip because he was feeling petty. Well, no, he was petty.

\---

Rocket let out an exaggerated sigh as he floated on his back in the warm water. Thor had let him to the pools, which ranged in size and temperature. They picked a warm one in the corner, away from the prying eyes from the other guests. 

“I gotta say, your majesty, this was a damn good idea,” Rocket admitted with a flick of his tail under the water.

Thor hummed in response. Rocket flipped over to swim near him. He settled down on one of the built-in seats at the pool’s edge, one meant for someone of his stature.

Rocket noticed a man and woman in the pool next to the one he and Thor were occupying. Rocket had made the mistake of dipping his foot into that one, finding the water an icy cold temperature. He wondered if they were native Contraxians. The two were watching them in obvious fascination.

“Looks like it ain’t just your old friends that are having a hard time believing we’re together,” Rocket accused, keeping his voice low enough that they couldn’t here.

Thor gave Rocket a look before deciding on something. That something being reaching out and pulling Rocket to him by his arm. 

“What the—” Rocket exclaimed as Thor sat him on his lap. Rocket was thankful for the shorts Thor put on, as well as his own.

“I think you’re the one that can’t believe it,” Thor said, his voice going straight into the back of Rocket’s head.

“Nah,” Rocket denied. “Anyone would be lucky to lay me.”

Thor chuckled, releasing his grip on Rocket’s arm. Rocket could move, but, well, they were supposed to be in a relationship. He supposed this might get those icy freaks eyes away from them.

“The Asgardian pools were spectacular,” Thor began. “The water was enchanted for relaxation. It was the only time I could ever sit still as a child. My brother and I would soak in them all day, especially after a rough day of training. Our mother would have to drag us out by our ears.”

Rocket leaned back against Thor, feeling the huge wall of muscle that was the god. “Yeah? That’s nice,” Rocket replied, only half-listening to Thor’s reminiscing. He did it a lot, telling the crew how fantastic his home was before his sister burned it all down.

Rocket could feel eyes on him again. Sure enough, the freezing pair was staring at him again. Rocket stiffened.

“They’re staring at me, not you,” Thor assured him in a low voice.

“Anyone ever tell ya you’re real modest?” Rocket scoffed.

“Oh, my brother was sure to point out my arrogance whenever he could,” Thor replied with a laugh. “I didn’t mean for my statement to be so… I just mean, I’m used to stares.”

“So am I,” Rocket grumbled. He didn’t even need to look at Thor to now he was frowning in response to the statement. Wanting to get the attention off of him, Rocket posed a question. “Tell me, Odinson, what kinda tradition-breaking activities have you gotten up to?”

“Well… if you’re asking about my bedroom conquests, they aren’t terribly exciting,” Thor admitted a bit sheepishly. “I don’t really—Casual flings just don’t—I like to know the person…”

“Aren’t you like a thousand years old or somethin’?” Rocket asked. “Surely that Jane girl isn’t the only person you’ve fucked.”

“No, of course not,” Thor agreed. “I just meant I’ve only really ever been with fellow Asgardians. Now, my brother, he had some interesting partners. One time—”

“You sure talk about that dead brother of yours a lot,” Rocket snapped, turning to look up at Thor. He wanted to learn about  _ Thor,  _ not his brother _. _ He wanted to know what kinda weird shit a God of Thunder got up to. He… He should probably take a few moments to evaluate that want. Ah, Rocket was never one for self-awareness. He did what he did and dealt with the consequences later.

There was a sad twinge to Thor’s eyes and Rocket regretted his outburst immediately. “Ha, aye. He was at my side for over a millennium. Nearly all of my greatest tales feature him.”

“Ah, man, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay, sweet Rabbit,” Thor cut him off, placing a hand on the back of Rocket’s neck.

“You’ve lost a helluva lot,” Rocket continued, verbally vomiting all over the clear acquittal Thor just handed him. “And I get it. You’ve lost your family. When I lost mine, I knew I could get ‘em back. But you? I just don’t know how you do it. Lost so much…”

“Not everything,” Thor assured. He swallowed, Rocket could clearly hear it from where he sat. Thor’s fingers rubbed small circles into Rocket’s wet fur. “I’ve still got the Avengers. And you guys.”

Rocket caught the emphasis on the word  _ you. _

“I s‘pose,” Rocket mumbled, relaxing into Thor’s touch despite the voice in the back of his reminding him how dangerous this is. Feelings and all that. Easier to push away, easier to ignore. But hey, what are the odds that Thor will go up in dust one day? If he does, Rocket will be long gone. Or Rocket will have the Avengers save the day again.

“We should go speak with the others,” Thor said and Rocket barely registered it. 

“Alright, yeah, I’ll move,” he replied before climbing off of Thor. As they exited the pool, Rocket didn’t notice how the water dripped from Thor’s hair or slid along his bare skin.

They dried off and dressed again, wandering back into the main area where they last saw their friends. Rocket diligently searched the crowds from any sign of his fellow Guardians until finally landing on Nebula and Mantis.

“Got any good news?” Rocket asked as he and Thor approached them.

“A woman I spoke with said he’d be here tonight,” Nebula answered, staring down Rocket with intensity as he smirked at her.

“Right, right,” Rocket replied. “So, you and Mantis do any—”

Nebula’s metal grip is suddenly around Thor’s neck, freezing Rocket’s lips immediately. “Another word and you’ll both be spending the day in the medical bay.”

Thor’s eyes are wide, but not with fear. Just surprise. She couldn’t do much damage. No lethal injuries, surely.

“Sheesh,” Rocket sighed. “First Drax, now you. Can’t anyone take a joke these days?”

Nebula released Thor’s throat. The god coughed for a moment before regaining his composure. He looked to the cyborg for an apology that never came.

“We’re gonna go to the restaurant across the street for our needed sustenance, would you two like to join?” Mantis inquired with her easily wide-eyed gaze.

“We’ll wait around here and see if the bastard shows up,” Rocket said, declining the offer.

Nebula nodded, meeting both Rocket and Thor’s eyes before grabbing Mantis’ hand. They headed for the exit together. Mantis giggled affectionately.

Rocket made a fake vomit noise.

Thor nudged him with his leg. “I know you’re happy for them,” he said casually.

“Thrilled. Do you think they’ll take a nice, long honeymoon away from us?” Rocket replied as they made their way to a booth. It was going to be a long, boring day. Rocket was sure of it.

\---

It  _ was _ boring. Rocket drank when Thor’s eyes weren’t on him, which was very rarely, for whatever reason. They were supposed to be partners, yeah, but they didn’t need to be together  _ all day. _ Rocket was never alone for more than five minutes. 

It was fine, Thor wasn’t the worst company in the world. Rocket was just a little pissed off. Nebula thought she could run off with her new girlfriend and Rocket hadn’t seen a lick of Quill or Drax since morning. Curiosity burned in Rocket. He wondered what they were getting up to… 

Rocket managed to get Thor’s attention. He was sitting nearby, chatting excitingly with an older woman. When he saw Rocket’s waving, he excused himself to return to the booth Rocket was sat in.

“Have you seen Drax?” Rocket asked. “Or Quill?”

Thor shook his head. 

“We should probably check on them, do you remember which room they’re in?” Rocket said, pretending he was concerned for the safety rather than morbidly curious and  _ bored out of his mind. _

“Yes, I think so. Let’s go,” Thor replied, his eyebrow pulled together. He offered Rocket his arm, which Rocket happily climbed. He was drunk and Thor had a comfortable shoulder.

Rocket had the foresight to sweep when of the extra keys to Drax and Quill’s room when they checked-in. He did the same for Nebula and Mantis. Rocket didn’t like being locked out. When they were stood in front of the door, Rocket passed the key card to Thor, who pressed it to the control panel.

When the door slid open, they were greeted to a truly… unbelievable sight.

In the bed, Quill was on all fours, getting absolutely  _ plowed _ by Drax. And the  _ noises.  _ Rocket wondered if Quill was ever going to be able to walk again.

As soon as Thor seemed to realize what was in front of them, he slammed the door shut. Rocket wanted to claw his eyes out, the images burned into his sight. 

“I hope we can agree to never speak about this again,” Rocket stated, both of them frozen and staring at the door in front of them.

“Have they been doing that all day?” Thor asked, a mix of disgust and awe contorting his face.

“Why? You wanna join?” Rocket sneered. He grabbed a fistful of Thor’s hair, tugging it lightly. “Let’s go before we hear anything that will haunt my dreams.”

Thor nodded, taking a few steps back. 

“Is there something in the damn water at this place? First Neb and Mantis, now these jackasses! Please warn me if you’re suddenly attracted to me, yeah?” Rocket rambled as Thor hurried away from the offensive scene.

Thor grinned, a hint of mischief in it that would surely make his dead brother proud. “Of course, Rabbit.”

Rocket tried not to think about how much he liked Thor’s smile. He tried not to think about how much he wouldn’t mind spending a day in bed with Thor doing similar grotesque activities. He tried not to think about the fact that the current signals Thor was sending Rocket were that he, too, wouldn’t mind that.

\---

Another day gone with no luck, Rocket and Thor retired to their room. While Thor did his nightly bathroom routine, Rocket checked in with Groot with his communicator. He seemed to be fine, bored, but fine. Story of the night for the Guardians. Quill’s ecstasy face flashed in Rocket’s mind. Well, some of the Guardians.

They climbed into bed, same as the previous night. Rocket on one side, Thor was on the other.

“It is strange, though,” Thor said suddenly once they were tucked under the covers. All the lights are off, so even if Rocket turned to face him he probably couldn’t make out his expression. “Three fake couples enter, two real ones leave.”

Rocket stared into the darkness. “Like I said, something in the water.”

“I recall we were the ones that went for a swim,” Thor replied, his voice suddenly closer.

“Yeah, well,” Rocket scoffed, mind teetering between a sarcastic response or suggestive innuendo. He goes for sarcastic. “You’re not supposed to drink pool water.”

“My mistake,” Thor said. The words come out as a gentle rumble. Strong arms wrap around Rocket, pulling his back against his chest. 

Rocket huffed as he squirmed. “Don’t get handsy on me now. Told you to warn me, didn’t I?”

“I’m cold,” Thor stated, almost a pout. But Rocket is right up against his skin. He was practically on fire.

“Seriously, let go,” Rocket growled. He wasn’t in the mood for stupid jokes. Thor relented and Rocket slipped from his grip. He stood on the bed, spinning to face the god. With Thor closer, he could see his eyes. They were wide, probably due to the darkness, not ‘cause—

“Rocket,” Thor breathed. Rocket’s attention was caught by the use of his real name, not that nickname he seemed so proud of. “This is my warning.”

“Yeah?” Rocket snapped, because Thor was surely fucking with him. “I recall you saying you only like Asgardians.”

“Don’t twist my words,” Thor said, somewhere between amused and serious. “My brother often did—”

“Don’t talk about your dead brother before we fuck,” Rocket cut him off, impatience taking over.

Thor’s lips quirked up. “Oh? Is that what we’re going to do?”

Rocket pounced.

It was weird and messy. Rocket, proudly sat on Thor’s chest, licked at the side of Thor’s mouth, moving down to his neck and back up again. Thor encouraged him with strangled groans. It was clear neither of them really knew what they were doing. Hands scrambled to touch the other, never staying one place for long.

Thor gripped Rocket’s waist, attempting to move him. Rocket shook off his grasp.

“I don’t wanna be manhandled,” he growled. “We’re doin’ this my way or I’m leavin’ your beautiful ass to sleep alone.”

Thor didn’t have any objections. He kept his touch gentle, letting Rocket move around as he pleased. “My apologies, Rabbit. My beautiful ass would hate to see you leave.”

Rocket rolled his eyes at that. “Alright, smartie, let me do the talkin’.”

Thor seemed just fine with keeping his mouth shut, especially when Rocket started kissing him again. It was more tongue than lips, Rocket’s fur scratching up against Thor’s beard. Thor let Rocket set the pace, let Rocket touch wherever he wanted, let Rocket guide Thor’s hand to Rocket’s crouch.

“Yeah,” Rocket sighed, voice low. Thor gripped Rocket’s cock through his pants, stroking it slowly. “Just like that, perfect.”

Thor gave Rocket an urgent look. “Can I…?” he began, licking his lips. “I want — my mouth — please—”

Rocket nodded, a bit stunned at Thor’s lack of words. “Fuck yes,” he hissed out before shoving down his pants. 

Thor’s lips found their way around Rocket’s cock. Rocket cursed at it, amazed by how good Thor’s mouth felt. It was big and could certainly a cock much bigger than his. But Thor kept his lips nice and tight. His tongue swirled around the head. Saliva dribbled from Thor’s mouth. It was a sight to behold. Thor, an actual god, cock-hungry and wet with spit. 

Rocket grabbed at Thor’s hair. He tugged at it, trying to ground himself before he ended this way too soon. “You’re stupid hot, Thunder,” he groaned. “It’s really not fair.”

Thor hummed and Rocket saw stars. His hips stuttered forward, unable to resist the want to fuck into Thor’s mouth. Rocket met Thor’s eyes, and, yeah, he was just fine with that idea.

Rocket fucked into Thor’s mouth with little care for rhythm. He was so far gone already. Thor encouraged him at every thrust, every hair-pull, with little sounds that went straight to Rocket’s aching dick.

Thor’s tongue was warm and heavy against Rocket’s cock as it slid in and out. Rocket had the urge to kiss him again, but that meant he’d have to stop doing  _ this _ which wasn’t happening until… well, until he came.

“You want me to come in your mouth?” Rocket asked his voice rough and desperate. His grip on Thor’s hair tightened when Thor gave an affirmative moan. “So good to me…”

Rocket’s hips bucked at uncoordinated pace until he finally spilled into Thor’s mouth. His entire body shuddered and his nails dug into Thor’s scalp. Nonsense flowed freely from his mouth, nasty little compliments to Thor that didn’t make much sense. The pleasure zipping through him felt a bit like lightning and he wondered if all those wires in him were gonna burst.

When Rocket pulled away from Thor, he was still groaning. His breathing was hurried and his face scrunched up. Rocket turned around to see Thor was jerking himself off. His hand was working frantically on his cock, which was huge. Massive. God, Rocket wanted to touch it.

In his post-orgasm haze, Rocket stumbled down Thor’s torso. Thor looked and sounded close, so he thought it best to hurry. Rocket’s small hands reached out, gently brushing against Thor’s cock as the god continued to stroke himself. Rocket watched a drop of pre-come spurt onto the head. He leaned forward to lick it off and Thor—

Rocket wanted to hear the sound Thor made every single night for the rest of his short life.

\---

They eventually settled into bed again, sloppily kissing as they did so, tasting each other’s come on their mouths. Rocket laid on Thor’s chest, which was a surprisingly comfortable place to sleep. If he had fallen asleep, that is. Because just as he was about to fall into a peaceful slumber filled with wet Thor dreams, there was a knock at the door. 

Thor was asleep, snoring away underneath Rocket. With a sigh and a grumble, Rocket carefully climbed off Thor and jumped off the bed. He pulled on some pants before opening the door with the pointy stick Groot gave him for such situations. It slid open to reveal Nebula holding Mak-Guff in handcuffs and Mantis with one hand on the Kree’s shoulder to keep him knocked out.

Rocket gave them an unimpressed look. Of course they’d be the ones to find to prick.

Without a word exchanged, Rocket closed the door on them. He wandered back into bed, relaxing onto Thor.

“Who was it?” Thor breathed, sounding very much half-asleep.

“Nobody,” Rocket slurred. 

Rocket had done a lotta weird stuff on Contraxia. This time, though, he was never gonna regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Contraxia: where dreams do come true!


End file.
